


Happy Birthday

by Kaysigns



Series: How to Raise a Harbinger of Destruction [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark images, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysigns/pseuds/Kaysigns
Summary: Virgil's eighteenth birthday has come
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: How to Raise a Harbinger of Destruction [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582306
Comments: 9
Kudos: 265





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> look i just really missed this AU, and i got this idea at 2 in the morning and just had to write it. it's 2:30 right now, so im going to bed right after posting this :3

Word had spread around town about a demon who would destroy the world on his eighteenth birthday. Everyone in the small town knew the story, a man found a small demon in his garbage and decided to raise him as his own. They were all made aware of the power that child had, and at first had feared the child. Over time, the child proved his innocence.

But that didn’t change destiny. Destiny couldn’t be re-written. Destiny and prophecies could make an innocent young demon turn into a horrific monster, hell-bent on world destruction.

On the day of his eighteenth birthday, everyone stayed hidden in their houses. They barricaded their doors, covered the windows, hid in their basements. Adults would jump at every shadow they’d see, knowing that the demon could appear out of any of them. Children hugged their parents, hoping for some last bits of comfort before their ultimate demise.

The town was dead-silent, everyone holding a collective breath, waiting quietly for their doom.

* * *

A bag of Doritos was thrown at Logan’s head. “Is that really necessary?” Virgil smirked evilly, flicking a finger and causing another bag to fly at Logan. “Keep going.” He mumbled out through a mouthful of chips.

“This can’t honestly be how you want to spend your eighteenth birthday, Virgil.”

“I never said you were allowed to stop. Gimme more chips.” Logan rolled his eyes, taking a chip out of the bag and placing it in Virgil’s mouth. “At least get out of my lap.”

“I’m sorry, who’s birthday is it again?” Virgil replied cheekily, patting Logan’s knee.

“Virgil, this is ridiculous.”

“Feed me my chips, mortal.”


End file.
